short and sweet
by CBsbandwench
Summary: Joe saved her ,now she had to face ugly demons and make up for letting her Ohana down . Seeing her spiral Steve helps her even tho it was him she let down. can he help before its too late
1. Chapter 1

Very short and sweet , I watched the episode where Jenna " betrayed " Steve , Betrayal is a strong word but truly I don't think she betrayed them , she did what she thought she had to do because she was lied to , so misled is a better word .

But what is Jenna survived , Joe knew about it and helped her , I noticed that her eyes weren't so closed after Joe found her . Let's take a look shall we.

A/N - nothing here is mine

Pain seared into her body as the bullets parted her flesh, the bullet stopped short of her pulsing heart, the other bore right into her lung. She fell backwards waiting for sweet death to take her. She saw Steve in a haze, looking down at her with a sad look upon his face. She felt is hand slide down her face she closed her eyes. Panic started to set in, no one was there and the fact she couldn't breathe was doing nothing for her. Small shallow gasps where what kept her alive, as blood like a stream poured out of her wounds. She heard his voice.

"That's Jenna "the soft soothing voice of Danny Williams. How she wanted to scream to him to help her but she couldn't. She felt a strong hand lay on her neck and she urged her pulse to be stronger.

Joe reached down to see how long her body had been there but to his amazement the woman n laying there was alive. Joe looked up at Danny, telling him know that she was still alive would be a bad thing so he didn't.

"The body is still warm, they were here not long ago. " Joe stood up and barked an order at the younger man. He watched as Danny stepped out of the room, then stop Glider "That woman is barely alive, stay and help her. Don't tell anyone "

The other man nodded "Go bring Steve home "he told the older man.

It's really late more in the actual am.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Joe had brought Jenna Kaye back with him. Three weeks she had been in a coma. The bullet that was lodged in her chest has been removed. She had lost a lot of blood, almost didn't make back alive. She had gotten a fever on the way back, babbled about Josh. Then about Steve and how it wasn't for nothing Jenna now lay silent. Her chest rising and falling with each breath she took.

Joe sat next to her, watching her, her eyes moved beneath the lids. He hoped he had made the right decision by bringing her back. Sometimes he thought maybe it was a mistake, making her make the trip. Maybe he should of let her die in North Korea. He heard a change in her breathing pattern. Joe looked over at Jenna, he saw her eyes fluttering, trying to open. Her fingers curled and uncurled in the sheets. She turned her head ever so slowly to look at Joe. Her brown eyes stared at him for a minute before she went into throws of a seizure.

Joe jumped up to hold Jenna down while her body want threw a series of spasms. After she finish twitching under his hold her eyes closed once more. Joe went into the hall way and called for a nurse to get a doctor. He needed to know if he had to make a heart breaking choice which he would later have to come clean to Steve.

Was he going to half to kill Jenna before he brought her back to the five o team?


	3. Chapter 3

20 minutes later Jenna was stabilized once more . Joe had talked to her doctor and he told him that the young woman had spiked a higher fever than they had thought , there was an infection from he left in the floor of the place she was shot . They placed her on antibiotics . The doctor told him that it had slowly made its way into her system, but chances were she had it long before the surgery . He also told Joe that he wanted to more her into a hospital that specialized in coma patients . Since it had been almost a month with no signs of her waking up . Well honestly he didn't think she would ever wake up .

Joe thanked the doctor for the information and told hi m he would have to make a phone call first before he could place her into a home and forget about her . Joe walked outside a looked at his phone . He knew he should of told Danny that Jenna was alive that second , but Steve was more important at the time . He should of told Steve about Jenna after he had gotten out of the hospital . Steve had told him that he wasn't angry at her , that he understood why she did what she had .

None of the Five O time was angry ,they were saddened by her "death".

He defiantly should have told them before they had a memorial for her . Now as he sat staring at his phone ,he wondered if they would forgive him for keeping it a secret that the young woman was alive . Steve had soft spot for her because Wo Fat took her future husband away and they shared grief that the same person caused . Danny looked at her as a little sister . Kono like the fact that she wasn't the only woman anymore . And Chin ? well he just like everyone .

Joe knew that she fit as part of the team , so with a heartfelt heavy sigh he dialed Steve's number .

" Hey Joe !" a cheerful voice came at him .

" Steve listen to me I have something important to tell you and I hope you can forgive me as to why I didn't tell you three weeks ago"

" Joe what is it ?" the voice grew more concerned as he probably went over in his head about what happened three weeks ago .

" Steve , Jenna Kaye wasn't dead when we left N. Korea , she was alive , barely alive and I left her there . Now she is here in a hospital in a coma and has been that way for three weeks"

" I will be right there and so help me Joe you better tell me what happened , what's the address." Steve ground out .

Someone is in trouble ….


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in my breeze way drinking a longboard listening to retro music and cooking on my coal grill. Perfect Sunday. Thought I'd work on this for a bit.

A/N too buzzed to care of CBS sues me lol …..

Joe had seen the doctor that had been taking care of her , now he sat silently and was waiting for the fury of Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett. He knew Steve had been taking it hard when he first told him Jenna hadn't made it. And now was a little worried that he had to tell Steve he laid to him. He remembered Danny's face when he told him that she didn't make it. The saddens that graced his face was almost for the old seal to take. He had noticed tears that had threatened to fall from his eyes.

Joe had heard the familiar gravelly voice asking a nurse where Joe was. He saw the form walking towards him and stops right in front of him. He felt the hands pull him to his feet and he didn't try to fight it . His blue eyes stared right into the Youngers seals hazel ones. He braced himself in case a fist was going to across his face. He was truly surprised when it didn't happen. He opened his eyes once more.

"Where is she "an angry voice commanded to know?

"Steve, listen to me she is in a comma been there since she has come back. The doctor doesn't think she will come out of it. "

Steve let the man go, he couldn't even think of any words to express how pissed off he was. Jenna, Kaye was alive, but laying in a bed unresponsive and all Joe could tell him that she might not ever wake up?

Steve had walked back to the nurse's station, an older woman walked over to him. "What can I do for you sir?" she asked him as nicely as she could. She had been up for 16 hours and was hoping she was going home soon.

"Yes, I am looking for a Jenna Kaye, she was brought in 3 weeks ago and I've been contact and told she was here, in a coma and I was hoping to just sit with her for while "Steve explained to the woman.

The nurse knew what woman he had been referring about. Pretty girl, brought in with two bullets lodged into her body. She had been holding a locket in her hand.

"Miss Jenna Kaye, 28 years old brunette, two bullet wounds, head trauma and an infection from neglect. Did you know that she was in shackles in some bunker in N. Korea?"

Steve nodded "I was there when she got shot, but I had no idea she was still alive, no one told me or my team, I just found out a few minutes ago that she was still alive and I'd love to be able to sit with her just a few minutes."

The nurse stared at her computer screen and after typing for a few minutes. She looked up at the young man before her; she gave him a wink and a smile.

"Here, I'm glad someone else besides Joe is here, that man sits with her for hours on end."

Steve gave her a nod before taking the piece of paper from her hand. He looked down at the paper, room 219. He made his way down the hall, and stopped when he came to her door. His mind went back to when he was hanging in chains and Jenna slide the key to him. She knew she was going to die. He had watched as WO fat put two bullets into her body. He remembered the angry and rage that had gone through him.

He pushed open the door and was greeted by the silence of the room except for the beeps and dings of the monitors going off. Steve walked closer to the woman's bed. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"It's okay Jenna I'm here now" Steve said as he pulled a chair to the bed and sat down.


End file.
